


Attention

by bubble_bobb



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Self-Doubt, Sex Toys, Smut, Wet Dream, getting caught, soft boyfriends, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Wooseok throws his backpack next to the bed and jumps on it, face first into the pillow with a grunt before turning to his side. He likes the room, it’s nice and clean. Everything is perfectly organized and neat, just right. He’s going to enjoy his stay, though he has to share the room with another memeber, which means he won’t get much sleep, if any, he’ll enjoy it, he’s sure.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> A little warning before we start: [Top!Hwanhee/Bottom!Wooshin]  
> i hope you enjoy  
> (i suck at summaries, sorry)  
> i also suck at English so i'm sorry for any errors  
> feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment  
> i always love reading what you think <3

 Wooseok throws his backpack next to his bed and jumps on it, face first into the pillow with a grunt before turning to his side. He likes the room, it’s nice and clean.

Everything is perfectly organized and neat, just right. He’s going to enjoy his stay, though he has to share the room with another memeber, which means he won’t get much sleep if any, he’ll enjoy it, he’s sure.

He looks around the room with a pout on his lips and reaches into his backpack to grab his headphones. He plugs them into his phone, scrolling trough his music list before deciding to press on a random song, and puts the earbuds into his ears. He leans back, resting his head against the pillows and closing his eyes.

Wooseok opens his eyes again to the feeling of something wet and warm on his neck. He looks up, his eyes still half lidded and lips slightly parted.

“Hwan ah…?“

He chokes out, his voice shaking. The younger chuckles, looking up into Wooseok‘s eyes making him shiver. He slides his hand up the older’s thigh, palming him through his shorts.

Wooseok whimpers, curling his fingers in Hwanhee‘s hair. He brings the boy’s head closer to his before Hwanhee leans in, crashing his lips against Wooseok‘s.

“I saw you having some trouble..."

Hwanhee states and smirks, poiting to Wooseok's crotch, making him blush.

"So I thought I’d wake you up, you don’t mind do you?“

He murmurs against Wooseok‘s lips making shivers run down his spine. He shakes his head shyly, his cheeks burning red just like the tips of his ears. He pulls back when he feels Hwanhee‘s cold hand slip behind the elastic of his shorts.

Wooseok jolts up the bed, almost banging his head against the headboard, and opens his eyes in shock.

“It was, just a dream?“

He shakes his head before blushing slightly when he looks down to the tent forming in his shorts. He looks at the door and sighs, biting his bottom lip.

Wooseok goes up the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He looks at the door one last time before slipping his own hand into his shorts.

He wraps his hand around his cock, slightly tugging down. He closes his eyes and imagines that his hand isn’t his own, but Hwanhee‘s. The fingers going up under his shirt aren’t his, but Hwanhee‘s. He gulps before opening his eyes again and looking at his backpack. 

He bites his bottom lip a bit harder, reaching in there, pulling out a thing he isn’t the most proud of having. 

His “special“ toy.

He lays it onto the bed, right next to him and pulls out a bottle of lube. Why did he take it? Who knows, he just knows he doesn’t regret it. He takes his clothing off completely, dropping it to the floor and spreading his legs wider.

He slides his hand down his body before getting some of the lube onto his fingers and bringing them to his hole. He slowly and carefully pushes one in. 

Wooseok whimpers, ready to push in more. He moves his finger in and out before slowly adding another.

“Fuck...“

He breathes out, beginning to move faster. He pulls his fingers out after a while and moves to his knees and elbows. He grabs the toy into his hand, lubing it a little with a generous amount of lube and slowly inserting it in.

He stops half way and breathes out harshly. He leans back, sitting down to get it inside easier. He lets out a long, drawn out moan when he finally gets to the hilt of it.

Wooseok falls back down, resting his forehead against the bedsheets and shoulders digging into the mattress. He raises his ass higher as he starts moving the clear toy inside of him slowly and starts to rock back against it slightly.

Wooseok lets out a soft sigh and he pushes it even deeper, his toes curling on the sheets. He turns his head to the side, resting it on the pillow with slight mewls leaving his lips. He arches his back, pushing the toy deeper before slowly pulling it out.

“Hwan ah…“

He moans out loudly, squeezing his eyes shut and closing his mouth, realizing he’s being a little too loud and that he should keep quiet. He pushes the toy roughly in, jolting up the bedsheets as it hits his prostate.

Wooseok shudders and lets his hand fall down onto the bed before he wraps it around his cock tightly and strokes down.

And just maybe he is so focused on making himself quiet to not wake up any of his other friends and people, and chase after his release that he doesn‘t see the hotel room door open.

The door to the room opens silently and Hwanhee steps in, his cheeks growing hot as soon as he sees the scene in front of him, this wasn't what he was expecting when Jinwook told him he's gonna be sharing a room with Wooseok. 

He feels himself shaking a little after stops in his tracks. He smirks shortly after though, watching as Wooseok‘s body streches along the bed, his thighs trembling and shoulders digging into the mattress.

Wooseok‘s body shines with sweat and Hwanhee steps even closer. He smiles when he sees the clear toy inside of the older.

Hwanhee stops for a second when Wooseok‘s body tenses but sighs on the inside when Wooseok whimpers and the phone next to him shifts to Hwanhee's view.

He slowly reaches forward and pushes the toy deeper, his hand keeping in it’s place when Wooseok turns his head and gasps.

“Hwan ah?! When did you- ah…“

Wooseok panics, ripping the earphones out of his ears, trying to cover himself but failing as Hwanhee brings his other hand to his back and gently pushes him back down, knocking a desperate whine out if him.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of it for you.“

Hwanhee whispers, caressing Wooseok‘s skin with his fingertips. The older nods quickly but still a little unsure.

Hwanhee smiles, leaning down to press a soft kiss on Wooseok‘s shoulder blade before pulling the toy out and pushing it back in a little roughly.

Wooseok breathes out harshly, streching his arms to grab onto the sheets and pillows.

“Do you want more baby?“

Wooseok shivers and nods, pushing back against Hwanhee's hand. Hwanhee hums in agreement, pulling the toy slowly out of the older. Wooseok whines, tears slipping out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

Hwanhee drops it on the floor before leaning down and wiping the boy’s tears off his face.

“Don’t cry baby boy.“

Wooseok nods a little, scared to talk and voice anything. He turns around and lays on his back when Hwanhee tells him to do so and stares up at the younger, the boy‘s smile warming Wooseok‘s heart and insides.

He reaches up to stroke the boy’s face and Hwanhee smiles wider, covering Wooseok‘s hand with his smaller one before pulling it back and kissing the back of it softly.

Hwanhee then looks down, spreading and settling between the older’s shivering legs and pulling down his sweatpants.

“Ready?“

Hwanhee whispers softly as he strokes himself quickly, just the view of the older was enough to get him hard. Wooseok nods, his shaking arms going up to wrap around Hwanhee neck.

The younger lines himself up with Wooseok‘s hole, gently pushing in while his hold on his hip tightens.

“F-Fuck, you’re still so tight“

Hwanhee grits his teeth, leaning down, his face hovering over Wooseok‘s. Once the younger stops to give Wooseok time to adjust he looks into his eyes and smiles, leaning down more and pressing his lips against the older’s forehead.

“I love you.“

Wooseok whispers and the younger smiles warmly at him, stroking his cheek and caressing it with his thumb. Hwanhee then lifts one of the boy’s long legs, pulling it over his shoulder before doing the same with the other leg and holding them by the ankles.

He goes slow at first, pulling long and drawn out whines from Wooseok‘s mouth, but speeding up and punching throaty moans from him.

“Hwa-Hwan, ah, please...“

“Please what?“

Hwanhee slows down, but not quite stopping, and leans down, fanning Wooseok‘s face with his hot and harsh breath.

“S-slow down, please, quiet, Sooil, we...“

Hwanhee laughs, impressed that Wooseok isn’t even cable of forming a proper sentence.

“Don’t worry baby, they won’t hear, I’ll slow down, okay?“

Wooseok nods, dropping his arms back onto the bed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Hwanhee moves again, at a painfully slow pace.

But why would he complain when he just asked for him to go slower? Wooseok shakes his head, he knows that if he asked him to go a little faster again, he’d have to beg.

That was a fun time when he first found out that his tiny and innocent Hwanhee liked that kind of stuff, along with some other that he found himself intreseted in few weeks after.

“Hwan ah?“

“Yeah?“

Hwanhee shakes his head, looking up through his lashes. Wooseok huffs and looks Hwanhee in the eyes, licking his lips as red spreads over his cheeks and neck.

“D-Do you love me?“

Hwanhee stops for a moment, making Wooseok grit his teeth and bury his head deeper into the pillow, and looks at the older in shock. He shakes his head in confusion.

“Of course I do, why... would you ask that?“

Wooseok thinks for a moment, he himself doesn’t know why he asked that. He shouldn't question that, at least not now.

He knows Hwanhee loves him, he said so, right?  Hwanhee loves him for… what exactly does he love him for? What’s there to love- no, he shouldn’t think like that.

And as he’s looking up at him, Hwanhee‘s bright eyes shining so lovingly, full of bright stars and affection, he doesn’t even notice the hot tears streaming down his own face until Hwanhee reaches there to wipe them away.

“Don’t cry baby, I love you, I love you so so much.“

Hwanhee sits back.

“Do you trust me love?“

Wooseok‘s heart skips a beat, the cute petname slipping from Hwanhee‘s lips making him smile. Hwanhee does the same, leaning down to kiss Wooseok‘s forehead softly.

This is all sweet and nice, and Wooseok loves it, he really does, but he’s still painfully hard and Hwanhee is still inside him and that makes him react a way he doesn’t want to.

There’s pre-come already spilling from the head of his cock and Wooseok blushes again, reaching to grab Hwanhee‘s shoulders.

Hwanhee looks down, his worried face fading and another smile appearing on his face.

Hwanhee pushes in harder than before and groans.

Few moments later Wooseok screams but covers his mouth with his other hand with an embarrassingly dark blush spreading over his cheeks. Hwanhee smirks, wrapping his fingers around Wooseok‘s cock and slowly stroking, together with his thrusts.

“Hwanhee! Please, d-don’t stop.“

“Oh baby, come on…“

“Hwan ah! I’m-“

Wooseok throws his head back, scratching the soft skin of Hwanhee‘s shoulder and arm. Hwanhee grits his teeth and stops when Wooseok cleches around him, ropes of white painting his chest and a bit of his chin.

Hwanhee waits a little as Wooseok shakes through his orgasm and comes down from his high, before moving again, a thin layer of sweat covering his face and body.

He pushes in one last time with a soft “Sorry.“ leaving his lips. Wooseok scrunches up his nose, feeling himself being filled raw, it’s not unusual but he never got used to it and probably never will.

Hwanhee pulls out, slowly, trying not to hurt the older. He lays down in exhaustion. Hwanhee looks to the side, reaching towards Wooseok‘s face and stroking it, caressing his cheek with his thumb, tracing the lines of the boy‘s dried tears.

“You’re so beautiful...“

Hwanhee says softly, catching Wooseok‘s attention again.

“I love you, so much hyung, you mean the world to me.“

Wooseok smiles, shaking his head to remove the hair from his eyes.

“C’mere.“

Hwanhee motions towards himself. Wooseok smiles, lifting to get closer to the younger. He only stops and looks at his stomach before reaching into his backpack again and pulling out the tissues he brought.

Wooseok smiles when he’s all done with cleaning himself and Hwanhee up and looks at the younger again. He scoots to his side, laying his arm on Hwanhee‘s chest and sighing.

Hwanhee brushes his hand through Wooseok‘s hair before laying his head onto the pillow and closing his eyes.

A wide smile makes it’s way onto his face when he hears the soft and barely audible “I love you too.“

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
